Dragón
by Apolonia86
Summary: En un momento Trunks no supo lo que era el caos y la destrucción, como todo niño quería jugar; pero llegó el día donde tuvo que entrenar. ¿Bulma y Gohan siempre estuvieron en desacuerdo con que él entrenara? Un fic de Nora Jemison.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Dragón**

_(Dragon)_

Un fic de Nora Jemison

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dragón

Podía escucharlas hablar en tonos bajos, la manera que ellas tan seguido lo hacían cuando no querían que él las escuchara. Cosas de grandes, de nuevo. Pero él no era un niño resentido, así que obedientemente se alejaba, ignorándolas. Nada de lo que se decían mutuamente tenía mucho sentido para él, de todas maneras. Se preguntó si todos los adultos usaban tales palabras y hablaban tanto. Tal vez eso era por qué eran tan gruñones; nunca se detenían para jugar. Eran extraños.

Además, el nuevo juguete que su madre le había dado era mucho más interesante. Se agachó, acosando al pequeño Dragón mecánico cuidadosamente. Era muy rápido. Tendría que ser inteligente.

Pero estuvo distraído por un momento, mientras las voces cerca de la casa se alzaron bruscamente, por lo que las pudo escuchar. Intentó no escuchar, realmente lo hizo ---su madre le había dicho que era grosero escuchar algo a escondidas, y él quería ser un buen niño. Pero era difícil no hacerlo, cuando Chi-chi-obaasan estaba gritando tan fuertemente.

"¡Lo estás alentando!"

La voz de su madre era baja y apretada, la manera que era cuando él había sido malo y ella estaba enojada con él. "Estoy intentando ayudarlo a sobrevivir, Chi-chi. Uno de estos días, va a luchar. Si le puedo dar una mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir esa lucha, haré cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer."

"Pero estos juguetes..."

"Lo ayudan a mejorar su velocidad y agilidad. Él no tiene que saber por qué."

El dragón estaba sobre un gran trozo de concreto al otro lado de la calle. Miró a ambos lados, como su madre le había enseñado, pero como de costumbre, no había ni un solo auto moviéndose en toda la calle. Luego corrió por allí, agachándose debajo de un camión abandonado. El dragón no se había movido; él sonrió para sí mismo. Estaba intentando engañarlo. Pero él no era fácil de engañar; su madre le había dicho que él era muy inteligente.

"No sabes si va a luchar. Podría no hacerlo..."

Un exasperado suspiro. "Chi-chi, tan amable como Gohan es, ¿puedes mantenerlo lejos de eso cuando quiere ir y luchar? ¿Realmente crees que podrías detenerlo? Estos niños tienen la sangre de sus padres---"

Él se detuvo, escuchando por un momento y sintiéndose muy culpable por hacerlo, a la mensión de su padre. Pero entonces la brisa que cargaba las voces se movió, y volvió su atención al pequeño dragón.

Estaba casi lo cerca suficiente ahora. Sonriendo mientras tuvo una idea, miró abajo a sus pies y tomó una roca. Cuidadosamente, la arrojó más allá del trozo de concreto.

El dragón saltó, azotando su cabeza alrededor para concentrarse en el sonido, y él saltó.

Casi se le escapó de todas maneras. Antes que pudiera agarrar su resbaladizo pequeño cuerpo, se resbaló de su agarre y se disparó, expandiendo sus alas y dirigiéndose hacia el edificio más cercano destruido. Jadeando, él salió del concreto tras él; el dragón se alejó, cambiando la dirección casi instantáneamente con la ayuda de su ágil cola. Pero él apretó sus dientes; no iba a permitir que la pequeña criatura se escapara de nuevo. Juntó sus pies contra la pared más cercana y la usó para darle la velocidad extra que necesitaba; solo, no era lo rápido suficiente para atraparlo. Funcionó, y el dragón refunfuñó indignado mientras él se aferraba a él con ambas manos y se arrojaba al suelo, eufórico. "¡Yatta!"

"No lo has hecho todavía, Bulma. No has visto a tu único hijo irse para arriesgar su vida. No hablarías así si lo hubieses hecho."

"No, solo vi a su padre irse, ¡y nunca volver!" La voz de su madre era un feroz siseo. "¿Crees que no sé lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Crees que no estoy asustada como el demonio?" Y luego la voz de su madre cayó de nuevo, y ya no pudo escucharla."

Una baja risa, cerca, lo hizo alzar la vista del movedizo dragón en sus manos... y una sonrisa se desplegó en su rostro. Alguien había notado su victoria. "¡Gohan-san!"

"Trunks." Gohan-san le estaba sonriendo desde una de los alféizares rotos del quemado edificio; mientras Trunks miraba, su amigo saltó al suelo levemente. Trunks corrió hacia él, sosteniendo el dragón.

"¡Mira! ¡Mamá lo hizo para mí!"

"Ya veo. Vi que lo atrapaste, también. Buen trabajo." Sintió su pecho hincharse con orgullo, y se puso de pie un poco más firme; la mano de Gohan bajó a su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello. "Eres más rápido de lo que yo fui a tu edad. Vas a ser un buen pequeño guerrero algún día."

Un guerrero. No estaba seguro lo que quería decir, pero le gustaba como sonaba. Gohan se movió para sentarse sobre otro trozo de concreto y Trunks lo siguió, acariciando al ahora inactivo dragón. Luego jadeó, emoción moviéndose a través de él; casi se había olvidado lo que Gohan le había prometido en su última visita. "Ne, ne, ¿vas a empezar a enseñarme a luchar pronto, Gohan-san?"

"Te acordaste." La voz de su amigo era más cansada que lo usual, y Trunks frunció el ceño, mirando de su mascota al rostro de Gohan. Y jadeó, acercándose corriendo y tomando la rodilla de Gohan, el dragón y todos los pensamientos de lucha olvidados. El dragón corrió por su brazo y se enganchó de su hombro.

"¡Gohan-san!" La madre de Trunks siempre lo había llamado "Gohan-kun", pero Trunks no podía entender por qué; Gohan tenía todos unos trece años de edad, un adulto. Gohan era grande y era fuerte y era inteligente y era perfecto. Pero ahora que podía ver los enfurecidos moretones en el rostro de Gohan, la manera en que su amigo se sentó: cuidadosamente, moviéndose lentamente como si estuviera adolorido. ¿Por qué estaba su muñeca toda envuelta? ¿Qué era ese punto negro alrededor de su ojo? ¿Por qué había gruesas, pesadas cosas envueltas alrededor de la rodilla de Gohan, debajo de la tela de sus pantalones?

Gohan miró a su rostro, viendo su preocupación, y sonrió rápidamente. "Estoy bien, Trunks. No te preocupes por mí."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

En el fondo, la voz de Chi-chi-obaasan se alzó de nuevo. "¿Viste lo que le hicieron? ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a mi bebé? No sé si..." Y luego la voz se detuvo de nuevo, y Trunks pudo escucharla hacer sonidos graciosos, como si estuviera riendo. Gohan alzó la vista, sus ojos angostándose mientras miraba en la distancia, escuchando.

Trunks tiró de su manga, molesto por ser ignorado. "Neh, Gohan-san, ¿qué sucedió?" Gohan finalmente lo miró.

"Nada, Trunks. Nada. Sólo... tuve un accidente, eso es todo."

Pensó que tal vez Gohan-san estaba mintiendo. Pero Gohan no mentía... Gohan no mentiría. Así que decidió que estaba equivocado. Estaba un poco desilusionado; si Gohan estaba lastimado, ¿sería capaz de mantener su promesa? Alejó la mirada y puso sus manos en los bolsillos, triste.

Una mano cayó sobre su hombro, y él alzó la vista, sobresaltado; Gohan todavía estaba mirando en dirección a las voces de sus madres. Trunks le frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Gohan no dijo nada por un muy largo momento. Los sonidos de risas todavía eran cargados a través de las silenciosas calles, y ahora Trunks podía escuchar a su propia madre, haciendo suaves, calmantes sonidos, como hacía cuando Trunks se lastimaba su piel o se golpeado sus dedos y lloraba cuando ella ponía la cosa roja sobre ellos. ¿Se había golpeado su dedo Chi-chi-san?

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Trunks?" Gohan preguntó suavemente, sin mover su mirada de la distancia.

Contó de sus dedos cuidadosamente, en la manera que su madre le había mostrado, y los levantó con orgullo."¡Cuatro!"

Gohan asintió, y no dijo nada por un largo momento. Entonces: "Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento mañana," dijo.

¡Mañana! Tomó la mano de Gohan. "¿¿Honto?? ¿Realmente lo dices?"

"Sí." Gohan bajó la vista, y Trunks saltó de arriba a abajo. "Pero hasta mañana, considérate en... pre entrenamiento, ¿hmm?"

Pensó que su corazón podría reventarse en su pecho, de orgullo y emoción. Pre entrenamiento. Se enderezó tanto como pudo, manteniendo sus brazos a sus lados, y gritó, "¡Hai!"

Gohan rió suavemente, y se movió para revolver su cabello de nuevo. "Entonces, pre aprendiz Trunks, tu primera tarea es ir y jugar. ¿Por qué no persigues al dragón un par de veces más?"

"¡Hai!" Como si él, también, hubiera decidió obedecer, el pequeño dragón en su hombro desplegó sus alas y saltó, alejándose en un instante. Trunks jadeó y se giró para seguirlo. No se iría de nuevo. Detrás de él, escuchó a Gohan acomodarse de nuevo para mirar.

"Bien, Trunks," escuchó a Gohan decir, tan suavemente que Trunks casi no lo escuchó. "Sigue jugando. Juega por tanto como puedas."

* * *


End file.
